1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of preparing an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices that can provide multicolored images, have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, increased brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics.
Organic light-emitting devices include an organic emission unit including a first electrode, an organic layer, and a second electrode. Since the organic emission unit is vulnerable to elements in the external environment such as, for example, oxygen and moisture, a sealing structure that seals the organic emission unit from the external environment is required.
Furthermore, there is still a desire to develop a thin organic light-emitting device and/or a flexible organic light-emitting device.